In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 61,916 filed June 11, 1987, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a novel method of preserving flowers and other similar active-hydrogen containing substrates by first dehydrating the substrate to remove all or substantially all of the water present, followed by exposing the dried substrate to a cross-linking compound, for example, a di- or polyisocyanate (functionality of more than one) which react with the active hydrogen compounds naturally present in the substrate to form a three dimensional cross-linked polymeric network between the active hydrogen groups of the substrate and the polyfunctional isocyanate. This procedure yields a flower or other predominantly carbohydrate substrate which is free standing and has a natural fresh, and/or esthetically attractive appearance which is maintained over a prolonged period of weeks or months, or longer.
I have now discovered another and entirely unique approach to the problem of preserving carbohydrate substrates. More particularly, I have found a new and different way of preserving such substrates to provide preserved flowers and the like which are better looking and more long lasting than any heretofore believed possible.
It is believed that the present invention represents a major advance in this art, and that it will rapidly achieve great commercial significance.